degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Kaye
Stephanie Kaye (born Stephanie Kobalewsky in 1974*) attended Degrassi Junior High for her grade 8 year in 1988-1989. She was portrayed by Nicole Stoffman. Character History Season 1 Stephanie Kaye was popular and many of the male students had crushes on her. Her younger brother, Arthur Kobalewsky, started Degrassi in grade 7, so she ignored him while at school. She started her grade 8 year by reinventing herself with her clothes. She started wearing more revealing clothing, which her best friend, Voula Grivogiannis, did not approve of. Many other female students did not approve, either. Stephanie decided to run for school president, and had Voula help her with her speeche s. She started getting votes by allowing the boys to kiss her. When she was thanking people for her growing support, she thanked Joey Jeremiah instead of Voula, and their friendship is torn apart. It seemed all the boys would vote for her, while all the girls' votes would be split among Archie Simpson (Snake) and other boy candidates. Stephanie won the election, and seemed more enamoured with the prestige than the responsibility. Stephanie needed help writing speeches for herself, but throughout the season, she managed to learn to write for herself. She had a crush on Derek Wheeler (Wheels) and they went on several dates, which mostly led to disaster. She tried to make Wheels jealous by being extra nice to Joey, but this backfired; Joey and Wheels chose their friendship over a girl. It is said by most students that Stephanie is a horrible school president. Stephanie tried to make up with Voula; Voula wasn't interested; the girls were finally reconciled as Stephanie seemed about to make a major mistake of intimacy with Wheels for their second date. Season 2 Stephanie started season 2, promising to reinvent herself once more, this time, to get rid of her provocative clothes, and give them to Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter. She had a crush on new student Simon Dexter, who was a model, but he chose Alexa to be with. Stephanie was very jealous of the couple. After a horrible year, including the grade 7's rebelling against her at the end of the fall term, Stephanie became depressed. She mentioned suicide to the Farrell twins (Heather Farrell and Erica Farrell), and Arthur. She had dreams about jumping off a bridge, and even skipped school to travel to the same bridge. Arthur comforted her and told her how much he loves her. Stephanie then started to recover. Although she was not as depressed, she still did not want to return to Degrassi for her grade 9 year, preferring to go somewhere that she could be in Grade 9 with no underclassmen. She attended the graduation dance, and influenced Joey to play with his band on stage. In season 3, we learn that she attends a private high school away from Degrassi. Home Life *Stephanie's mother was portrayed by Pat Beaven. She worked in a pharmacy. *Stephanie's father is Arthur's father as well, and was portrayed by James Johnston. He is a letter carrier. *Stephanie's potential step-fathers included Michael (Jerry McNabb), but her mother married Jerry (Mike Douglas) by the spring of 1990 (according to the third season episode Making Whoopee). *Stephanie's potential step-mothers included Carol (Donna Tunney), however, the adults' rapid relationship development (in Making Whoopee) caused Arthur to react very negatively, very outspokenly, and Carol broke off with the kids' father. Carol is also a letter carrier. Future Degrassi Students Pull A "Stephanie Kaye" Long after Steph left Degrassi Junior High, even more students have been doing the same thing she has, with their clothes and choices. * Manny Santos, who attended Degrassi from 2001–2007, wanted to change her image from cute, to sexy, and she did this by wearing sexy clothes under her normal clothes so she wont get in trouble with her strict father. Thankfully, the thong wearing ended after season 4. *Alli Bhandari, who is now attending Degrassi from 2007–present, arrives at Degrassi in school appropriate clothes, and then changes into more fashionable clothes. In season 9, she claims she will be wearing more sexy clothing. *Ashley Kerwin, who attended Degrassi 2001-2006, was embarrassed having her little brother attending the same school as her. She also ran for class president early in the first season. *Terri MacGreggor, who attended Degrassi 2001 - 2003, got drunk before the dance and embarrassed herself in front of the guy she has a crush on. *Anya MacPherson who graduated from Degrassi in 2011, lied about her age to go out on a date with an older man. *Clare Edwards, who is now attending Degrassi from 2007-present, got drunk at school as a result of being sexually harassed. *Maya Matlin, who is now attending Degrassi from 2011-present, tried to change her look to attract more boys. Trivia (*Although many Grade 8 first season characters have birthdays in 1974, since Emma Nelson, daughter of one such student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 8s start at the age of 12 or 13 and finish at 13 or 14, 1974 birthdays should be retconned as 1975.) *Stephanie was featured on the very first freeze frame in the Degrassi Franchise. *She also was the first character to be seen in the whole Degrassi series. *She is also the first and only character to spell out the initial of her true last name and use it as her last name. *Stephanie was the first character to be intoxicated on school grounds. The second one was Terri the third one was Fiona and the fourth was Clare. *Stephanie was the first character in Degrassi history to go to school in parent-approved clothing, but later change into more provocative clothing when arriving at school. The second was Manny and the third was Alli. However, Stephanie and Manny both lost their best friend because of their provacative clothing choice, and Alli didn't. *Stephanie's only relationship was with Derek Wheeler, and it was hardly memorable. *All the boys liked her but she only liked Wheels. At another point she liked Simon Dexter. Category:DJH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Student Council President